Bonds of Graces, PErsonal Spinoff
by Nasha Rei-Kun
Summary: This is just what I felt that the scene should have been like. Remember I mean nothing by this. Scene in Chapter Nine.
1. Chapter 1

Yo everyone! This is **NRK** here! Just felt like posting this scene, since I felt that **Gravenimage** could have used it more, but that's not to say his story isn't great but I just felt like putting this up for comparison.

Disclaimer: I, in no way or form of document, own Tales of Grace f or Naruto. Those two products are owned by their respective authors/writers.

FYI: this is from Chapter nine of his story, **The** **Bonds of Graces.**

* * *

He couldn't let it happen. He watched as the dark being that had been laying on the ground seconds before, rise up and send its clawed appendage towards their lavender haired comrade.

*Thunk* *thunk*

He wouldn't allow this to happen

*Thunk**Thunk*

He had lost one friend to darkness. His death made him break an important promise

*Thunk**thunk*

She had promised to protect them, and he did likewise. He had promised to PROTECT them.

*THunk**Thunk*

Was he about to fail again? Was he so useless without the vicious beast that used to reside in his stomach?

*Thunk**Thunk*

NO. Was he gonna stop because he didn't have Kyuubi in him? Hell NO! He vowed to protect them!

*Thunk**thunk**Thunk*

HE would not lose his family!

*THUNK*

HE would not lose his friend again!

*THUNK*

HE would not FAIL to protect his precious people! Not again!

*THUNK*

He would protect them to the very END! Even if he had to become a monster! A Demon! HE would become a...

*Thunk**Thunk**thunk**thunk*

His flew open, filled with sapphire fire. His pupils became oval shaped and thinner. His hair raged and spiked once more.

The claw reached toward an unsuspecting Sophie, Asbel's eyes widen in horror as Sophie only just turned around.

The sound of flesh being pierced echoed in the cavern.

Asbel's eyes couldn't get any wider, and began to fill with tears. This was his fault. He caused all this to happen! He was powerless!

Sophie's form rested on the extended appendage.

Naruto's eyes widen. And memories flashed.

_Meeting Sophie in the flower bed._

_Her meeting Cheria._

_All of them venturing out to help the caravan with Richard in it._

_Him and her having a race to see who would protect who._

_Him telling her about his happiness from his family and protecting them._

*THUNK*

The monster's arm whipped its arm to the side depositing Sophie's body near Asbel. The young Lhant's body moving towards Sophie to check her over.

The monster advanced.

'No!'

Its body overshadowing a frozen Asbel with Sophie in his arms.

'No!'

Its arm raised and came down.

'NNNNOOOOOOOO**OAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGG**!"

His _moved_.

*Crack**Splish*

Asbel looked up towards the body in front of him. The once fancy clothes, that were a light blue, were decorated by quickly pooling reds. His eyes traveled up from the feet to the blond head that adorned them.

"Na-Na-Naruto!"

The Dark being's form lurched as it moved to remove its claw from the blond child's stomach, but found the extremities held steadfast by tanned hands.

"I promised to protect them. Dammit! I will not FAIL!" Blue slit wielding eyes looked at the dark monster's form, alight with swirling sapphire flame. His hands removed the bloodied claw from his navel and threw them sideways, leaving the monster's chest greatly exposed.

His form became surrounded by blue and red fire. **Coil**.

His hands extended to his sides in claw stance. The blue flame like aura moved around them. The aura circling around his feet swirling up to just above his head in a complete sphere.

VENGEFUL...

The blood that pooled around his legs began to be whipped into the maelstrom of blues and reds turning the sphere a crimson magenta.

RAGING...

His feet corrected themselves into a horse stance.

BLOODY...

His eyes shone as a yellow circle appeared around the dark pupil. His body hitched back slightly, before he threw himself forward. HE would toss his everything to DESTROY this being before him, for assaulting his family and friends. His arms gathered the aura into focus points on his palms before he twirled once for the momentum and tossed them forward. The aura around him arranging itself into a Manticore's head.

**Himitsu Ougi: Fukushū mōretsu chi yajū!** (Secret ultimate technique" Vengeful Raging Bloody Beast!)

His palms reached its chest, and everything was engulfed in crimson light and Roars.

* * *

And that's it! Just wanted to get that off my chest. So make your comparisons and leave a review if you would. And remember two things:

I am in no way trying to upstage **Gravenimage**, it was his story, I'm just happy he wrote/is writing it.

Naruto does not have a Dojutsu! (technically)

That's all Folks. Live! Write! Draw! R&R.

_This message has been brought to you by NRK's Cheetah Chunks. Sink your teeth in and TASTE the EDGE!_

And cut!


	2. In need of Signatures

**The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**Time Hollow**

**fg7dragon**

**c0dy88**

**Nasha-Rei-Kun**


End file.
